Charming Prince
by previouslysane
Summary: Ever wonder why Kyoya agreed to Tamaki's idea in the first place? Why he was seduced of course! Tamaki and Kyoya, all of their walls down. R&R please. :D
1. Chapter 1

_For this fanfic, you've got to keep in mind that Kyoya is competitive and he likes to win. He likes to win. _

Kyoya never had any friends very close to him. He liked to do things on his own. So when Tamaki Suou suggested a sleepover, Kyoya was utterly shocked. He was no longer trying to be polite to Tamaki, no longer trying to win over his friendship.

"You know what a sleepover is, right Kyoya-kun?" Tamaki said excitedly. "I was hoping we could have one this weekend."  
"I suppose so." Kyoya shrugged, scribbling down in his notebook. "I'm not going to have any sort of 'activity' ready for us, though."

"What are you talking about? Sleepovers just help people to know each other better!" Tamaki said. "besides, I think I have this great idea I want to run by you."

"Why not run it by me now?" Kyoya said, scribbling down in his notebook. "I mean, if it's idiotic enough—"

"No, no… I want to run it by you when we have a sleepover."

"Well, it's Friday, we can have a sleepover tonight, if you'd like, at my place." Kyoya said. "I don't want to cause any friction between you and your grandmother." Tamaki frowned slightly. He couldn't believe that Kyoya remembered. He had said something about his grandmother once in passing, he thought. He was glad that Kyoya remembered such things about him.

"Sounds great, Mon Ami!" Tamaki said winking and giving Kyoya a thumbs up. Kyoya couldn't help but smiling slightly.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**I wrote this in one night. Grrr I'm so used to doing Hikaru and Kaoru fanfictions. I'm totally into twincest. **_

_**You: OMG PERV. **_

_**Me: Shuttup, they're the ones all over each other. **_

_**You: SHUT UP AND ASK ME TO REVIEW. **_

_**Me: mkay. **_

_**REVIEW PRETTIES. **_


	2. Chapter 2

"So you've been here already," Kyoya said as the driver pulled up to the Ootari estate. Kyoya remembered that day very well. He had come home and heard Tamaki playing the piano, coaxing tears from his under-used tear ducts. He never knew that that idiot could play something so heart-wrenchingly beautiful. And every time Kyoya and Tamaki were within arms reach of a piano, Kyoya heard the song again, and a different one the next time… all exceptionally beautiful.

"Ky-o-ya," Tamaki said, poking Kyoya with each syllable. "Come on! Let's go!" and he pulled Kyoya out of the car, running towards the house at breakneck speed, dragging Kyoya until they reached the door.

They were upstairs in Kyoya's huge room and Tamaki smiled at the place.

"This is so much bigger than mine—do you have your own living room?" Tamaki said, sitting down at the table.

"Yes," Kyoya said, bored. "Well, just a study room. The beds are up the stairs." Kyoya put his bag down and started to take off his jacket as Tamaki did the same.

"Will we be eating dinner with your family?" Tamaki asked, tilting his head. Kyoya had to laugh at this.

"No," Kyoya said chuckling. "No, of course not. My father is busy at work, my brothers busy learning the work, my mother… my mother is probably looking after… something." Kyoya scratched his head. He was never entirely sure what his mother was doing at any given time, he barely saw her.

"Is there anyone of your family—?"

"My sister," Kyoya said, straightening his glasses and whipping the tie off of his neck in one swoop. "My sister truly appreciated your music."

"You do also." Tamaki said. "I saw the look on your face when you first heard me play. You looked about ten times as shocked as the rest of your family."

"Yes, well, I thought you were an incompetent idiot at the time, didn't I?" Kyoya smirked. He unbuttoned his white shirt and threw it in a hamper.

Tamaki stood up and quickly grabbed Kyoya's glasses. He stood a little far out from Kyoya, who was furious.

"What are you doing? Idiot, why did you take my glasses?!" Kyoya snarled.

"You are very attractive, Kyoya. I didn't notice just how much before." Tamaki said unblushingly. Kyoya stopped thrashing about and frowned as he straightened up.

"Well, I've been told by several people." Kyoya said, casually looking to the left because he couldn't make out Tamaki in the blur. "Can I please have my glasses back?" Tamaki was looking closely at Kyoya.

"But this is a different type of beauty," Tamaki said circling Kyoya. "It's a higher beauty." Kyoya saw a glint and dived his hand in. He felt his glasses back in his hands and slipped them up his nose.

"Well, while we're not talking about my attractiveness…" He walked over to the drawer and pulled out a clean T-shirt. "You know, you talk about your own appearances all the time—you don't need to talk about anyone else's."

"Do you think I'm attractive, Kyoya-kun?" Tamaki asked shortly as he was searching through his night bag for an after-school shirt. "I mean, I understand that to several girls that I'm attractive, but—"

"I'm not like that, Tamaki."

"I know, I know!" Tamaki said, waving his hands. "Just from a standby point of view—"

"Yes, you're exceedingly attractive." Kyoya said, bored and slightly sarcastic. "I'm so jealous of you."

Tamaki's smile was ear-to-ear. He ran to Kyoya and hugged him. "Oh, Kyoya, I knew that you'd think so! That makes things so much easier! Thank you!"

"If you know that I would think so, why did you ask?" Kyoya groaned, pushing Tamaki off of him.

"I just wanted to hear it for some reason."

"You are so conceited."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**Tamaki loves being told he's beautiful. *sigh* Even though Kyoya is SO FLIPPIN ATTRACTIVE WITHOUT HIS GLASSES ON. *shivers* uhhh. Tamaki thinks so too :DD**_

_**REVIEW AND I'LL TAKE OFF KYOYA'S SHIRT FOR YOU. Hehe. For me. Heheh. **_


	3. Chapter 3

"That was an excellent dinner!" Tamaki said, rubbing his stomach as they re-entered Kyoya's bedroom. "Your sister is such a charmer!"

"Must you have entered by kissing her on the hand and telling her that her eyes were 'like amethysts glinting in the full moonlight'?" Kyoya said, covering his face with his hand. "People tell me I have her eyes."

"You do," Tamaki said simply. "Your eyes are beautiful as well." Tamaki was changing into his sleep wear, Kyoya watched. Tamaki was long and lean, his muscles slightly stronger than his. He must've done some sort of work to have them that strong—

Kyoya mentally shook himself and started looking for his night-time clothes. Tamaki was heir to Suou—he wouldn't do a day of work in his life. And he shouldn't be watching Tamaki like this. But, every time he looked at Tamaki, he heard the music that he could make—the music that must be in his head at the moment.

"I brought some movies to watch!" Tamaki said smiling and taking out a pile of DVDs. Kyoya chuckled and shook his head.

After the movie was over, and Tamaki had to be woken twice by Kyoya (he was drooling on Kyoya's shoulder) Kyoya picked up a black book and started scribbling down things.

"What is it that you're doing, Kyoya-kun?" Tamaki said, yawning.

"Nothing really." Kyoya said. "Just scribbling some unimportant numbers and things that interest me."

"That interests me," Tamaki said, smiling softly with tired eyes.

"Well, it's not going to." Kyoya said. "Isn't there some idea you wanted to run by me?"  
Tamaki seemed to have received an electric shock as he jumped up out of the couch.

"Yes!" He shouted and he walked over to Kyoya, who looked at him strangely. Where did he store all this energy? "I wanted to start a host club!"

"A… what?" Kyoya said, raising an eyebrow. "That can't mean what I think it means." He put his black book down.

"Yes! We can entertain rich ladies who have too much time on their hands; we have too much time on our hands also, so it's perfect!"

Kyoya wanted to burst out laughing, this kid _must _be a complete idiot. Tamaki frowned a little bit as he made Kyoya sit down around the small study table that Kyoya had.

"No, listen! It's a good idea! I already know who I'm going to ask! I'll ask Haninozuka and Morinozuka from the high school and the Hitachiin brothers in the class below us! I want you in this club as well!"

Kyoya smirked like he still wasn't convinced. Tamaki huffed.

"Look. This is basically what's going to happen!" He pushed the table a little bit away and grabbed Kyoya's chin. They got close and Tamaki muttered,

"Oh, what beautiful skin you have. It's glowing with your radiance, my dear—simply glowing." He kissed Kyoya's cheek. "It tastes delicious, I knew from the moment I saw you that you would."

Kyoya was mesmerized. Tamaki's eyes were a shade of blue that seemed like it hadn't been invented yet… it was an amazing color, and he was looking deep into Kyoya's eyes. He couldn't fight it, he was powerless. He felt himself blush at Tamaki's comments, Tamaki's words mingled with the sound of the piano in the background of Kyoya's mind.

"Come, Let's be alone." Tamaki said dramatically, then lowered his voice to a whisper and lowered himself to Kyoya's ear. "Maybe we can get around to talking afterwards."

Kyoya had to hold back a gasp and tried to rid his cheeks of the flush that Tamaki had just induced.

"And we would be doing things like that." Tamaki said, leaning against the back of the chair. Kyoya straightened up and pushed his glasses back up his nose. "You liked that, didn't you?"

Kyoya glared at Tamaki. "How do you know what words to pick?" He asked in a business-like tone. Tamaki smiled.

"I can read people. I have good eyes. I thought that you'd like all those things I said about you."

Kyoya blinked.

"They were actually about me? I thought those were just pick and choose phrases."

"No…well, sort of. I pick out the thing that is most beautiful about the girl, compliment it, and she really likes it and she blushes. People will pay for that."

"Pay." Kyoya said smirking. "I'm not sure they would actually _pay _for that." Tamaki smiled.

"I didn't turn my full charm on for you, I suppose that I must now." Tamaki sighed. Kyoya didn't blink before he was in Tamaki's arms, Tamaki whispering in his ear.

"You're so powerful, darling. I love that about you. Take control of a room and make it yours. But I'm in control of you now, aren't I, Ootari Kyoya?" Tamaki kissed Kyoya's neck. "I'm in control now."

Kyoya was blushing, he couldn't help it. The piano in his mind started playing again, and Tamaki seemed to be a competent, brilliant man in these moments.

"That flush on your cheeks is beautiful," Tamaki commented, causing Kyoya to blush even more. He didn't know that he _could _blush. "Do I sense enjoyment, Kyoya?" Tamaki chuckled. He sucked on Kyoya's earlobe a little bit. "I'm enjoying this, why won't you?"

Tamaki backed up and smiled brightly.

"See!" Tamaki said smiling. Kyoya had to catch his breath for a second, and once he did he laughed out loud a little bit. Tamaki was back to his regular self. But still, Kyoya felt some of Tamaki's kisses linger on his neck. "See, it's really fun—you liked it, I could tell! Other people would _love _that!"

"Well, I don't know if _I _want to be a part of a group that does something like that." Kyoya said, pushing up his glasses.

"You wouldn't be doing that act. I play the 'charming prince' type. You play the 'indifferent cool' type!" Tamaki said excitedly.

"Do you think I couldn't do the 'charming prince' type?" Kyoya asked, smiling.

"Not realistically."  
Kyoya smirked, he reached for Tamaki's hand. He set his glasses down, Tamaki was close enough for him to be seen clearly enough.

"Such long, slender fingers…" Kyoya said, his voice much lighter and less hard than it had been previously. "Connected to such a beautiful body… it doesn't seem fair does it?" He looked up at Tamaki and kissed Tamaki's hand. Tamaki was looking down at Kyoya with strange eyes.

"Fair what?"

"Fair that such a perfect being could exist so wholly, and that he could grace his presence of being with me on such a night." Kyoya muttered, holding Tamaki's hand to his chest. Tamaki gasped. Kyoya had said 'he' and 'his'—he was referring to him consciously, not pretending that Tamaki was a girl.

"Kyoya—" Tamaki said, a blush appearing on his cheeks. Kyoya put a finger to his lips.

"Don't say anything." Kyoya whispered, looking at Tamaki through his hair. "Let's just feel this moment." Tamaki closed his eyes. Kyoya felt that he had won. In his conscious mind, he had viewed this as a game, and that Tamaki was a weak player. He overpowered him easily.

"Your hair so silky, it brushes against my face," Tamaki whispered, his eyes opening, smiling softly. "You must be so diligent with your appearance. But what's the point? You're naturally beautiful—carved from the clouds in heaven, you don't need to change anything about yourself."

So that's how it was going down. "If I was carved from clouds, then you must've been the creator. Only hands so nimble and diligent could've molded me—and in return, beauty, I would've created you—we would exist only for each other."  
"Only for each other? Not, my dear Kyoya, only for these whispered moments?" Tamaki whispered, holding onto Kyoya's head. "For in these moments, I can see us falling from the heavens, holding each other and reveling in moments as these. For you, I was born, Ootari Kyoya, and for you I must die."

"Death? Don't speak of death, Tamaki. Death is a forever, and this moment—this love—it's impossible to kill, invincible—undying."

They were getting deeper and deeper, both understanding that it was a competition, both in it to win it—both unable to hide just how turned on each one was.

"That's simply it, Kyoya. In death we will be free—in death we will be loved. This love is stronger than death. If our bodies must die, at least this love will continue on, drifting us together in the breeze, forever… into eternity."

Kyoya slowly made his way to Tamaki's neck and kissed a soft spot behind his earlobe. He thought quickly as he whispered into Tamaki's ear. He needed to win.

"Suou Tamaki. From the moment my eyes were graced to rest upon your face, I was breathless. Breathless, I am still—for you are just as captivating and brilliant as you were in those first few moments in which I saw you. You were quirky and silly and beautiful and moving all in one package. Your physique and your personality—why it was just a matter of 'when' I would be presented with a moment such as this one—a moment in which we are so alone that I feel every fiber of my being calling for you—calling to you," Kyoya backed up and looked Tamaki hard in the eye. "Tamaki, I have never felt more of myself than I am with you."

Tamaki ducked in quickly and kissed Kyoya on the mouth. Tamaki blushed and scooted away quickly. Kyoya grabbed his bicep and didn't know why. Kyoya supposed that meant that he had won—and it felt good. Tamaki was looking angry at himself, and yet pleased with himself at the same time. They stared at each other for the longest time, not sure what the other one was supposed to say. And yet waiting for the other to speak.

Kyoya couldn't look away. He wanted to, he knew he should, because now along with the piano in his mind, he saw Tamaki jumping up in the air and shouting 'mon ami!' at the top of his lungs and smiling widely. They didn't seem to mix—and yet somehow they did. Somehow, this boy had both in him. Kyoya scooted in close for a kiss, just to see how it felt.

It was like bliss. No—it _was _bliss. The kiss deepened and suddenly there was a passion that seemed to have sprung out of nowhere. Tongues collided, teeth clashed, it was a kiss unlike one that Kyoya had ever had in his life. Yes, he's kissed a few girls that peaked his interest—but they were business kisses. Kisses that were at the right moment in front of the right people—but no one was here. And this was a forbidden kiss.

Kyoya wasn't worried about that right now, though. Right now, it was Tamaki's tongue and Tamaki's soft lips that mattered. His mouth tasted like the chocolate that Tamaki had just eaten while watching the movie, Kyoya had none, so he didn't know what it tasted like. Now he did. The pair fell down on the floor, Tamaki underneath Kyoya, the pair gasping for air. Not long after they resurfaced than the two were at it again, tongues down each other's throats. Kyoya sucked hard on Tamaki's neck, Tamaki whispering Kyoya's name as small, red spots appeared on Tamaki's pale neck.

Kyoya backed out quickly—it seemed his conscious had just kicked in. He tripped over a small stool as he fumbled for his glasses. Once on his nose, he had fully regained his cool physique.

"See. I knew that I could play the 'charming prince'. It's proof that mine was better than yours."

"You said personal things about me, Kyoya, I was using basic things that anyone could pick up about anyone that they meet." Tamaki said, standing up opposite Kyoya, smiling softly. "So in a way, I win."

Kyoya frowned deeply and growled.

"You never explained the rules." Kyoya said, recomposing himself. "So the game is void anyway."

Tamaki threw back his head and laughed loudly. "It was never a competition, Kyoya! You made it one!" Scenes of the passion that Kyoya had just experienced replayed all at once in his mind's eye.

"So everything you said to me, you could've said just as easily to a girl. In other words, you didn't mean them." Kyoya said, unbuttoning his night shirt and reaching for another shirt to put on. Tamaki's face changed all at once.

"I never said that I didn't mean them!" Tamaki shouted. "It's just—I didn't—" Tamaki sighed. "Kyoya, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"You didn't." Kyoya said.

"Yes, I did." Tamaki said, hugging Kyoya. "I'm sorry, Kyoya-kun. I didn't know you were going to be so personal. If you had said that, I would've told you that I could see the true you underneath all of those layers of show that you put on to impress people—and I was intrigued the moment I saw it. I bugged you because I wanted to see it. I wanted to see something in which no one else had seen. I wanted to see what you were like, Kyoya. And I'm proud to say—I find it immensely attractive. More so than the costumes you wear."

Kyoya was halfway through changing his shirt as he stared at Tamaki. It had not been spiced up at all, no debonair voice to go with the charm he was supposed to accompany it with. It was straight from the truth.

"What if I had been lying?" Kyoya asked calmly.

"It wouldn't matter." Tamaki said smiling. "We just shared a moment I would be happy to risk. And if you had been lying, I wouldn't have kissed you in the first place." Tamaki said, blushing. It was the first that any of the two had acknowledged that they had kissed.

"I suppose that still makes me a winner—"

"Kyoya, does it matter who won?" Tamaki pouted. "Does it really matter?" He grabbed Kyoya's hand and slowly took the glasses off of his long nose. "You're a different person without your glasses. I believe that you don't get contacts because this is the biggest mask that you wear." Tamaki said, rolling the glasses in his hands. "It's the mask of composure. With glasses, people think that you're always thinking, and you can seem more studious this way. I personally prefer you without glasses. Not only because you look absolutely ravishing, but mostly because you're yourself without these on."

Kyoya almost hated Tamaki for pointing things out like this, for giving tiny moving speeches. But far from hating it, Tamaki was kissing Kyoya's chest. He loved it, he didn't want him to stop.

"I'll let you do your idiotic club then," Kyoya whispered.

"Thank you, mommy." He continued kissing Kyoya's chest, even though Kyoya was sure that Tamaki would stop.

"Why are you still doing this?"

"Because I want to," Tamaki said. "If you keep this up, you'll be a nice little uke." Kyoya slammed Tamaki down on the floor and growled.

"I refuse to be uke." Kyoya growled. Tamaki smiled and jumped up, grabbed Kyoya's wrist as he pulled Kyoya up his own bedroom stairs to the beds. Tamaki ripped off his own night shirt and flopped on the bed.

"Ravish me,"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_**Oh, you want the goodies, do you, fangirl? Don't you? Don't you? Heh. So did I. I thought it was sort of funny the way this played out. See how Kyoya's competitiveness is getting him laid? OMGLOL I JUST HAD A PICTURE IN MY HEAD OF KYOYA WITH A SHIRT THAT SAID 'GETTING LEI'D.' HAHAHA. **_

_**Mkay, review, and you too will get a garland of flowers around your neck. **_


	4. Chapter 4 mature

"Ravish me," Tamaki said dramatically. Kyoya chuckled. He crawled over Tamaki and straddled him. They kissed and kissed, neither boy exactly what to do. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Kyoya still thought it was a joke, thought that Tamaki was just kidding—but he knew that Tamaki wasn't kidding.

"Dammit, Kyoya!" Tamaki yelled. "You're seme, make the first move!"

Kyoya smiled and reached down to kiss those pouting lips again. He rubbed his thigh against Tamaki's hardening member. Rubbing their crotches together.

"Tell me what to do, Kyoya. You're in charge," Tamaki groaned. "Tell me."

"I want you to suck it." Kyoya whispered. He was so straightforward he almost scared himself. And amazingly, Tamaki flipped the pair over and started going down on Kyoya. He pulled off Kyoya's bottoms gently, slowly… thoughtfully until Kyoya's penis stuck out over the top of his pants like a tall soldier. Tamaki looked back up at Kyoya.

"Wow, I didn't know you were this big," He whispered, licking the head with the pre cum and up and down the shaft. Kyoya, at this one moment, realized that everything he was doing at this moment was wrong. He was an Ootari, any sort of scandal with this family could cause the business some serious damage. This was a Suou, a halfie love child with the opportunity of a lifetime—and he was sucking Kyoya like a lollipop. Tamaki pulled out a ring and fit it around Kyoya's dick.

"Uhh," Kyoya replied, knowing just what it did. "I thought that I was seme…"

"You are, but you still have to fuck me." Tamaki said, smiling innocently up at him. He pulled out a small bottle of lube.

"I've never done this before." Kyoya said, shaking his head.

"Neither have I." Tamaki said, crawling back up to be face to face with Kyoya. "But I know that it would hurt like hell if you did it without this." He put the little bottle of lube in Kyoya's hand. Kyoya looked down at it, and he thought quickly. He covered a finger in the gel and put it up Tamaki's ass. Tamaki whimpered and groaned as he rolled over on the large bed. He laid on his back while Kyoya was over him, his finger in Tamaki's ass. Tamaki's groans and squirms were enough to set Kyoya off. He took the cock ring off and he gasped at the release. He put two fingers up Tamaki's ass and scissored them. Tamaki whimpered and groaned.

"Kyoya," Tamaki whispered. "Kyooooyyaaa…" He arched his back and groaned, "Please, please do it now…" Kyoya pulled his fingers out of Tamaki and squeezed the little bottle of lube all over his dick. Tamaki was watching and he pumped it, covering it completely. Kyoya's head flung backward… it felt so good.

He looked down at Tamaki, who looked a little nervous, as his eyes were clouded with sex. Kyoya felt that way. He felt very nervous—he had never done this before. He pushed into Tamaki slowly and found out that he didn't care. Tamaki was whimpering and groaning—the look on Tamaki's face was so sexy, so beautiful.

"Does… does that hurt?" Kyoya asked as evenly as he could. He was surprised when Tamaki shook his head, his eyes closed.

"Kyoya…" Tamaki groaned. "Kyoya go faster…"

Kyoya obliged as he picked up pace—their chests grinding and Tamaki groaning. Suddenly, Tamaki let this high-pitched groan burst out of his chest. He sounded a lot like a girl. Kyoya wasn't worried—the walls were sound-proofed. Tamaki's back was arched, Kyoya going further and further into him.

Kyoya grabbed a hold of Tamaki's cock, circling the head with the precum—Tamaki still whimpering underneath him.

"Kyoya I'm… Ky… I'm co—Ahhuhh!!" Tamaki said, rolling his head around in his socket. The look of Tamaki's orgasm face set Kyoya off the end. He groaned and came in Tamaki.

"Uhhohh…" Kyoya whimpered as he orgasmed for the first time. He pulled out of Tamaki and flopped down next to Tamaki in the bed. Both boys were panting as they looked at each other.

"You have to try that Kyoya—it feels so good…" Tamaki said, smiling. "Oh, it feels so good…"

Kyoya started laughing. "Oh really, and does it—kya!" Kyoya was taken off guard as Tamaki stuck a lubed finger up his ass, stroking around the inside of it. It hit him as Tamaki stroked a final place, causing Kyoya to squeal and his dick to re-harden. Pangs of pleasure hit him like a wave, his eyes blurring up, his mind fogging over, his breath growing heavy—it felt so good…

"Tam… Tamaki…" Kyoya huffed. "Tamaki… what—stop…" But he didn't mean any of it. Takami's pace increased and so did the whimpers of Kyoya. Kyoya came really fast—his juices spreading all over the bedspread.

"Taamkaii…" Kyoya groaned. He rolled over again as Tamaki pulled his fingers out of Kyoya.

"See?" He said. "I told you."

Kyoya chuckled and rolled over. "Look at this mess," He muttered tiredly. "Look at this mess you made me make."

"Sorry, Kyoya. Should I take it back?" Tamaki asked sarcastically. Kyoya got up, his limbs weak, his entire body tired.

"I'll have to change the sheets. I've done them once, I think. Tamaki, go into the next bed to sleep."

"Yes, Kyoya-kun." He said, his eyes drooping, pulling his boxers and pants on after lazily wiping the semen off of his stomach and threw the tissue in the trash. He curled up on the next bed as Kyoya grabbed his glasses and slid them up his nose.

Tamaki looked absolutely cute curled up like that with the sheets to his chin. Kyoya shook his head and looked at the task in hand. He picked up the neatly folded sheets in his drawer, they were purple. Quickly, Kyoya changed the sheets, changed the pillow shams, and the comforter. The rest he silently spilled some tea on and shoved them in the corner. He yawned and curled up in his own bed, falling asleep instantly despite how lonely he felt in a bed this large.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_**Yum, hey. Lemon. Zesty. Heh, heh. OMGYAY. Such a sweet moment between the two. They're virgins if you haven't gathered that much. They're in middle school, so—they're not exactly experienced. **_

_**Ahh what beautiful boy smex. **_


	5. Chapter 5

Kyoya's eyes fluttered open, looking in a pair of blue eyes that were unmistakably blue. Tamaki was over him, his outline slightly blurred.

"Good morning Kyoya," Tamaki said, brushing the hair out of Kyoya's face. "You looked really cute, but you were twitching like you were having a bad dream—so I came to keep you company."

"I was. I dreamed I woke up and an idiot was in my bed." Kyoya said, sitting up and rubbing his head. Suddenly, last night's pleasures replayed in his head, causing his eyes to widen.

"So you've remembered." Tamaki said happily. "I was wondering if you wouldn't shove it down in your subconsciousness and pretend that nothing ever happened."

Kyoya looked at Tamaki. "We must never speak of what happened last night." Kyoya said seriously. Tamaki laughed.

"You think I'd tell anyone? You would kill me if I did, Kyoya-kun!" Tamaki laughed as he got up.

"You forgot to get dressed, by the way." Tamaki pointed out as he walked down the stairs to his living room. Kyoya looked quickly down at himself. He was naked. He blushed to his roots, glad that Tamaki was out of the room and hastily put his boxers and pajama bottoms back on. He sighed as he leaned against the wall. This was terrible. How did he let Tamaki seduce him like that? He _did _Tamaki seduce _him_? He had always been so level headed—but when Tamaki was with him, he couldn't think like that. Not when Tamaki was whispering in his ear. He rubbed his temples and made his way down the stairs.

"Hey, Kyoya." Tamaki said. "Are we never going to do that again?" He asked. It was great how straightforward Tamaki was.

"I don't think so, Tamaki," Kyoya said, taking his black book and scribbling down_ Never let Suou Tamaki whisper in your ear._ He folded the book and sighed. "Let's pass last night off, alright? If we're going to be starting this club of yours, we have to be free agents, right? And in doing this, we would be considered 'dating'." Kyoya tried so hard to ignore the blush creeping up his cheeks.

"Alright, Kyoya," Tamaki said. "One last kiss." He pleaded, giving Kyoya the most unnervingly cute puppydog eyes that Kyoya had ever seen in his life.

Kyoya nodded and didn't even take off his glasses as Tamaki embraced him in a kiss. It wasn't a peck—but it wasn't the messy kiss they had last night. No, it was more of a goodbye kiss. They weren't touching tongues, they simply kissed.

Backing out, Tamaki touched the glasses on Kyoya's face.

"Yay!" Tamaki said softly. "I got to kiss the masked Kyoya!"

"And why would you want that?" Kyoya said, pushing the glasses up his nose with two fingers.

"Because that means that I entice you so much that even your mask likes me." Tamaki said, kissing Kyoya's neck softly. "So maybe later in the future this might happen."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**Tamaki likes this. Kyoya does too, but he doesn't know it yet. Ahh, I love Kyoya—he's so beautiful. **_

_**Review and I'll give Tamaki his morning after pill. **_


	6. Chapter 6

TWO YEARS LATER.

"Kyoya, come on!" Tamaki yelled. "Come on, I've got some new ideas!" Tamaki and Kyoya sat in the lunch room, talking idly.

"Hey, lord," Hikaru and Kaoru said together. "Haven't you noticed Haruhi?"  
"What are you talking about?" Tamaki said. They pointed over to Haruhi. She was sitting eating her boxed lunch. "I don't see anything different."  
"Look closer. She's developing." They snickered evilly. Tamaki looked closer. After he looked after a while, there was two small lumps discernable through the male jacket she was wearing. Tamaki was furious.

"_How dare you look at my little girl like that—what kind of perverts are you!?!" _Tamaki stood up and shook the twins angrily as Kyoya watched. He smiled softly as Tamaki went of in a dramatic rampage. It was pleasant having things just the way they were—Tamaki unknowingly in love with Haruhi, the twins and he seemed to get along better than initially thought—all was perfect in Kyoya's social life. After that night, Tamaki had never mentioned that he ever wanted to have sex again. He never even mentioned that the two ever had sex, not even in private company.

All was good.

They were back in music room three, entertaining guests. Kyoya was persuading girls to buy items, and girls swooning over Tamaki, of course.

""Your hair is so silky, it brushes against my face," Tamaki muttered into this girl's hair, "You must be so diligent with your appearance. But what's the point? You're naturally beautiful—carved from the clouds in heaven, you don't need to change anything about yourself."

The girl giggled madly and blushed to her roots. Kyoya's head whipped over to Tamaki. Tamaki refused to catch Kyoya's eye, who was confused. He felt as though someone had stripped him naked—he knew those words. Those words were his words. Kyoya tried to ignore the flush and turned away, scribbling down in his notebook.

"What's wrong, senpai?" Haruhi said, walking past with instant coffee.

"Nothing, Haruhi," Kyoya said, straightening up and pushing the glasses back up his nose rather harshly. Tamaki's voice, though, drifted over to him.

"For in these moments, I can see us falling from the heavens, holding each other and reveling in moments as these. For you, I was born, Tetsua Momkio, and for you I must die."

Kyoya frowned deeply and barred his teeth.

"Wow, he sure is dramatic today," Haruhi said, tilting her head. "Kyoya, are you sure you're alright? You look really upset."

"No no, Haruhi, I'm fine—"

"For In death we will be free—in death we will be loved. This love is stronger than death. If our bodies must die, at least this love will continue on, drifting us together in the breeze, forever… into eternity."

"Oh, Tamaki," She whispered,

"That bastard," Kyoya whispered.

"What did Tamaki do?" Haruhi said, turned to Kyoya now. Kyoya looked up at her, slightly surprised.

"What—? Oh… nothing, Haruhi." Kyoya said, walking away before he could hear the kisses on 'Tatsua Momiko' 's neck—and being able to feel them himself. He hated feeling like this—he wasn't entirely sure what it was. Jealousy, he knew. It was most likely jealousy. His pencil snapped in his hand and he left the music room.

Haruhi walked up to Tamaki.

"Okay, whatever you just did to Kyoya, that was mean."

"What?" Tamaki said, surfacing from that girl's neck. "I didn't do anything." Tamaki said innocently.

"Oh don't play that on me, senpai." Haruhi said frowning. "He called you a bastard then muttered something about leaving."

"What?" Tamaki said frowning. This wasn't going how he planned on. "He's leaving?"

"He left. He took his bag with him. I hope your happy, senpai. I know that Kyoya seems cold and uncaring, but that doesn't mean you can be mean to him like that. Whatever you did—it really hurt him."

Tamaki covered his face with his hands.

"I can't… I didn't mean to—Kyoya!" He shouted, getting up and leaving the girls behind.

"No fair—I didn't get a turn!" A girl pouted. Haruhi looked at the girl.

"You don't understand. If Kyoya and Tamaki are fighting, there is no Host Club. They're the Mother and Father of the club."

"Mommy and Daddy!" Hikaru and Kaoru said, from the back.

"It was Daddy's idea—" said Hikaru.

"—and Mommy's planning—" said Kaoru.

"—and Daddy's persuading that brought this club together." Hikaru finished. Haruhi sighed and muttered,

"Give it a rest with the mommy and daddy joke, you're wearing it out." Haruhi walked away as she thought. What could they possibly be fighting about?

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Ohnoes! Is Kyoya jealous?!? Ohh noess**_

_**Thanks to everyone who had this story on Alert—I usually don't do stories that are WIP, so… THANKS.**_

_**And REVIEW. :DD love. **_


	7. Chapter 7

"Kyoya!" Tamaki called. "Kyoya, what's wrong?" Kyoya had his jacked slung over his shoulder, his briefcase in the other hand. He turned around slowly to look at Tamaki.

"I'm not upset. Did Haruhi give you that idea?" Kyoya said.

"You left in the middle of entertaining the ladies," Tamaki said.

"So did you." Kyoya said, turning around again and continuing to walk down the hallway. Tamaki ran to walk in front of him.

"No, no, Kyoya. I know why you're upset." Tamaki put his hands on Kyoya's shoulders. "I thought that saying those words again would make you want me. But… I guess saying those words again to someone else made you angry and jealous."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kyoya said coolly. Tamaki sighed.

"I miss that, Kyoya." Tamaki whispered. "I know that it was only once, and that night was crazy and it was awesome and… but it was literally the best night of my life. And… to know that there might be more nights somewhere just like that one—it makes me sad, Kyoya, to know that we're just ignoring them." Tamaki put his head on Kyoya's shoulder.

"I…" Kyoya started. "I thought you liked things the way that they were."

"I do." Tamaki smiled. "But there's no reason it couldn't be any better." Tamaki swooped in and kissed Kyoya on the lips softly. They looked at each other and slowly, like a train passing their stop, Kyoya felt memories flood back—flood past him and through him. He pushed Tamaki up against the wall and kissed him deeply, his glasses in Tamaki's hand, fingers entwined in each other's hair. Kyoya reveled in every touch, every feeling of the pads of each other's fingers touching any skin. They both had improved in kissing in the two years that their passion laid dormant.

A clatter down the hallway, footsteps running away. The two boys had looked up quickly, Kyoya snatching his glasses and putting them on his nose rather quickly. The footsteps were quickly fading down the hallway, and Tamaki ran after them.

Following the running footsteps, Tamaki tripped after them. He knew just what sort of terrible things Kyoya's father would do if he found out about them being together, and Tamaki didn't want any of those things. He turned the corner—almost there—when he burst into the—

The Host club.

Everyone seemed pretty calm, talking idly among themselves, no one looking suspicious or out of breath in the least. Haruhi was surrounded by most of the girls in Tamaki's absence, the twins playing their brotherly love stunt.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki yelled. Haruhi looked at him.

"Senpai, is something wrong?" She asked. She stood up and walked over to him.

"Haruhi, has anyone recently come in here?" Tamaki asked quickly. Haruhi shook her head and frowned at Tamaki.

"Senpai, is something wrong?" She repeated. Tamaki blinked away his anger and petted her head.

"Nothing is wrong." He said smiling. "Daddy's got everything under control."

"Tamaki," Kyoya's voice from the hallway. "Tamaki, would you come out here for a moment?" Tamaki turned to see Kyoya holding a cellphone that wasn't his, and standing halfway in the doorway. He gave Tamaki a significant look. Tamaki smiled brightly he had caught the culprit.

Tamaki slowly stepped out of Music Room 3 and saw a first-year boy in Kyoya's clutches. He was actually cowering.

"How did you get him, Kyoya?"

"He turned around very quickly after he shook you off, as I knew he would." Kyoya tightened his grip on the boy's shirt and handed Tamaki the cellphone. There was a picture of the two embracing, their eyes closed, and their lips very much together.

"Wow," Tamaki said smiling. "That's a very good picture. Can I send it to my cell?"

"No, Tamaki," Kyoya said, extremely annoyed. "You idiot, it's rigged to send to everyone in the school."

"But Kyoya…" Tamaki whined. "I could just change that—"

"Don't risk it!" Kyoya growled. Tamaki looked and saw just how uncomfortable he truly was about the situation. He didn't want to make Kyoya feel any worse, so he dropped his arm away from his face, the cellphone in his hand.

"I'm sorry, Kyoya." Tamaki muttered.

"It's fine, Tamaki." Kyoya said evenly. "We need to figure out what to do with this one."

"Private police?" Tamaki suggested. "That seems to work."

"You're Suou, Tamaki." Kyoya smirked. "Why not expulsion?" The boy's eyes widened.

"No! Anything but that…" The boy shook his head pleadingly.

"Oh, why do you fear expulsion?" Tamaki said leaning in close.

"For the fact that his father only owns four car dealerships—none of them doing very well at all." Kyoya said pushing the glasses up his nose. "Do you know just how expensive this tuition is to an honorary-commoner?"

"I'm not a commoner!" The boy spat.

"No, we have nothing against commoners," Kyoya said airly. "It's the sneaky, thieving commoners that think that they're rich that I have a problem with."

"Kyoya," Tamaki frowned. "Don't be so mean," Kyoya ignored him.

"If you utter one word," Kyoya hissed. "We will have you expelled. Don't try and test us. We have eyes and ears everywhere. Even some of your friends—they would rather report back to me your treachery rather than be arrested for their deeds."

The boy's eyes widened as Tamaki put the cellphone in his pocket.

"We'll be keeping the cellphone of course." Tamaki turned around and strode back into the Host club. Kyoya letting the boy go and whipping out his own cellphone. He dialed a number and chatted briefly with the person on the other side of the line.

"Senpai, is everything alright?" Haruhi asked as they walked back in the room. Tamaki smiled and twirled Haruhi in his arms.

"Everything's so much better!" Tamaki replied. He was no longer dwelling on the sneaking boy, he was now concerned with the fact that he and Kyoya had kissed again—and it was _great. _Kyoya looked all dark, his violet eyes in slits as he spoke to someone on the phone hurriedly. He looked so cute—he wished that he could walk up to Kyoya and kiss him on the cheek. But he knew that he couldn't. He knew—of course he knew how much a secret this had to be if it could work.

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

_**So there's a little fanboy. LOL, I doubt that they exist in large enough quantities. Anyway—uhm. Review my awesome little babies. I value your opinion so much, I would beg in bold letterings for you to tell me what you think. Because, If you think it sucks, then it's just going to keep sucking—**_

_**You: Oh my GOSH just SHUT UP!**_

_**Me: okay. ;^;**_


	8. Chapter 8

"Kyoya, do you think I could put the sim card in my cellphone and get that picture?" Tamaki said later, back at the Ootari house. They were having another sleepover to talk about what had happened to them—but they weren't getting far. Kyoya wanted to avoid the subject completely, Tamaki just wanted to kiss Kyoya… so nothing was really going as planned.

"I think you could probably do that," Kyoya said. "Just don't text with your phone ever again, just in case." Tamaki pouted.

"Fine. We can just take another one with my phone!" Tamaki said excitedly. Kyoya looked over at Tamaki and sighed as a slight smile appeared on his face. He couldn't be mad at Tamaki when he was supposed to… he was just too damn cute.

"Okay. After dinner, of course." Kyoya said. But Tamaki walked over and planted his lips on Kyoya's. Kyoya kissed back quickly but said,

"I want to save that until after dinner." Kyoya pushed the glasses up his nose. "Besides, I don't want to be out of breath for dinner.

AFTER DINNER.

"I was hoping your sister would be here…" Tamaki said once they reached Kyoya's room again. "I really thought that—"

Tamaki was interrupted by Kyoya slamming him against the wall and kissing down Tamaki's neck. Takami enjoyed the surprise and whispered Kyoya's name. He shivered under Kyoy'as lips, getting lost under Kyoya's fingers…

"Wait—wait, Kyoya…" Tamaki said pushing Kyoya off of him. "I want to take a picture!"

Kyoya laughed at this. He actually laughed. Watching Tamaki set up the cellphone on the windowsill, he ran back to Kyoya.

"Well, it's ten se—" Tamaki started to say, but Kyoya pinned him to the wall again and kissed him deeply. Tamaki wanted a picture, he'll get a picture. Tamaki's fingers traced the back of Kyoya's head, Kyoya's fingers traced the curve of Tamaki's butt… it all felt so familiar and so foreign at the same time.

"Wait!" Tamaki said, pulling out again. Kyoya sighed and hung his head. How the hell were they supposed to have a decent make out session if Tamaki was more interested in the picture than in him? "Kyoya, look at this picture!"

Kyoya sighed and walked over to Tamaki. He glanced at the picture on the screen. It was actually very good. The two boys were obviously covered in a hot sweat, Kyoya pinning Tamaki up against the wall and kissing him roughly. The picture had taken from their chest up, so it was a close up of the boy's faces.

"This is better than that other one!" Tamaki said, hitting save. The second he did, he flung his arms around Kyoya's neck and they fell to the floor, kissing passionately. Tamaki let his hands explore and Kyoya thought he was going to explode from lust. He wanted Tamaki… dear _god _he wanted Tamaki right here on this floor, right _now—_

BEEP BEEP. Of course. An interruption. Kyoya grabbed the phone angrily and growled,

"Who the hell could be texting you at this time—?" He saw that it was Haruhi. Tamaki sat up on his elbows.

"Kyoya, I don't remember you taking off my shirt—" Tamaki said, feeling his bare chest. Kyoya looked at the reply from Haruhi.

_I don't think you meant to press 'send' Tamaki. _

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
GASP. He sent it. GASPY GASP. Gasp. I thought it was cute. I want a picture of them kissing, awh. Kyoya just wants to make out, but Tamaki wants it as his wallpaper. **_

_**Hahaha review.**_

_**DO IT! DO IT NAAAUUUGGGHHWWW!!!  
Just kidding. I mean… please do it. Please? Pleeeeaaassee?! Kthxbai. **_


	9. Chapter 9 mature

_I don't think you meant to press 'send' Tamaki. _

Kyoya looked at the message that Tamaki had originally sent. Of course, it was their picture. How could he trust Tamaki to such a task? Kyoya groaned and looked at the send list. It was all of the host club. Another two messages came up.

_Are we playing for swapsies?_

They both said that. The twins, he didn't even have to look at the numbers. He sighed. The phone beeped again.

_Kyaa! Mommy and Daddy are kissing! How sweet! 3_

From Hunny-senpai, Kyoya knew. He figured that Mori wouldn't reply, but a second later, he received a message.

_I've already explained to the Twins the trouble they'll get into if they forward the message. You don't need to, Kyoya. _

Kyoya was surprised at Mori's quickness. He sighed again. At least it wasn't the whole school. After taking a second, Kyoya turned around and glared at Tamaki.

"You idiot," Kyoya said laughing slightly and shaking his head. He tossed the cellphone to Tamaki, who looked confused. "You didn't press 'save' you pressed 'send'."

"AHH!" Tamaki said taking the phone and looking at the messages. "aahh, Kyoya, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Kyoya… I'm sorry."

Kyoya held back a sigh and covered his face with his hand.

"Well, the cat's out of the bag." Kyoya stood up and crossed his arms as he took the cellphone back and texted his apologies to the rest of the host club.

"What do you want to do now?" Tamaki said, standing up. Kyoya looked at the blonde boy looking back at him curiously. Kyoya chuckled as he pushed his glasses up on his nose.

Slowly now, Kyoya slid his hands up Tamaki's chest and around his neck. He tilted his head into Tamaki's smooth face as he took in every eyelash, every pore…

Their lips met slowly—softly… it was more sensual than any other kiss they had shared. They were slow, soft, feeling each other.

"Tamaki," Kyoya whispered in the kiss as he slowly went down on Tamaki's neck. It was almost polar opposite from what Kyoya had been doing just moments before. Now, though, as the cellphone beeped for messages, neither boy paid attention.

"Kyooooya…" Tamaki moaned as Kyoya kissed around his groin. "Oh, Kyoya, you don't know how many times I've fantasized—"

Kyoya looked up at Tamaki and he gasped softly. Kyoya unbuttoned Tamaki's pants slowly as he played with his pubic hair. Slowly. Sensually. Oh so passionately. He jerked on Tamaki's penis, licking the base of the shaft until finally he took the cock in his mouth. Tamaki cried out, watching Kyoya sucking him. It was no longer slow, it was fast, heated… and it was oh so hot.

"Kyoya—Kyoya, stop. Stop… Kyoya…" Tamaki groaned, his hips arching and his hands twisted in Kyoya's hair. "Kyoya… no—stop. I'm going to—ahhh. I'm—Kyoya stop—"

Kyoya surfaced and looked Tamaki hard in the eye.

"If you don't stop talking, I swear I—"

"Ahhh!!" Tamaki groaned as his hips bucked and he came in the air. Kyoya moved quickly to avoid the spray. "Aahhhohhh… Kyoya…. I told you I was going to…" Tamaki chuckled. Kyoya smiled at him and took his glasses off.

"I haven't got the lube." Kyoya said evenly, sliding off Tamaki's pants and straddling his chest. "I don't think we'll need it, though."

"Kyoya, are you sure you want to do this?" Tamaki asked as Kyoya forced him to back up against a wall.

"What are you talking about? Of course I want to do this, Tamaki."

"Kyoya I want this to be serious." Tamaki said, angrily, pulling his boxers up on his waist that Kyoya was very avidly trying to pull off completely. "And you always seem to jump to sex!"

Kyoya backed up from Tamaki's face. He was completely astonished. Tamaki really wanted this to work out. He really did. Kyoya didn't know what to say about this—he was a little bit shocked about Tamaki's outburst.

"Don't be an idiot, Tamaki." Kyoya said frowning and sliding the glasses back up his nose. "I'm not always jumping to sex."

Tamaki stood up from his place. "I came here with you, wanting to talk about what happened today and what that means, and all you do is… is—" Tamaki angrily pointed in his groin area and huffed as he sat down.

"Something else is wrong, Tamaki." Kyoya said knowingly as he sat down next to Tamaki on the couch. "Tell me."

"It's just…" Tamaki looked around as though he would find the rest of his sentence in the room. "Everyone is looking towards me for pleasure, for excitement and I give them fake love back! But Kyoya—" He said desperately looking into Kyoya's eyes. "It's not fake love I'm feeling with you. It's _not_ and I'm afraid that you only care for me because of the sex—" Tamaki was tearing up now, Kyoya's finger on his lip.

"You feel you're being used by everyone, including me." Kyoya said quietly. He pulled Tamaki's head into his chest and hugged him. "I'm sorry, Tamaki. I'm still confused as to how I feel about you. You confuse me, Tamaki, and I'm afraid of that."

Tamaki looked up at Kyoya, his eyes brimming with tears. "You admitted that you were afraid…?" Kyoya looked down at Tamaki and smiled softly.

"You've always confused me, Tamaki." Kyoya said as Tamaki sat up. "I'm never confused about anything. Besides you."

"You don't love me." Tamaki muttered, looking away, his back facing Kyoya.

"I'm not sure." Kyoya said honestly. "I've—It's true I've never felt this way about anyone before. But I don't know what love is to feel it."

Tamaki wrapped his arms around Kyoya, his chest pressed up against Kyoya's back.

"I think that you wanted to kiss me and have sex with me because you were trying to run from emotions that you didn't understand to pleasures that you did understand." Tamaki muttered in Kyoya's ear. He kissed the lobe softly and sighed. "I just want to go to sleep now, Mommy."

Kyoya chuckled. "You would be tired, at least your orgasmed."

"You know what?" Tamaki said smiling softly. "We talked. I'm surprised you talked as much as you did."

"Well, I suppose if I want to _try _and make it work, then—ahh!" Kyoya nearly jumped out of his skin as Tamaki started sucking on his member. He had hardly noticed that Tamaki had slid down there—it was amazing—he hadn't had anything like this since the last time he had slept with Tamaki, Kyoya wasn't exactly one to masturbate. It felt amazing, wetness, tightness surrounding him, driving him crazy. Kyoya's head flew backwards as he felt immeasurable amounts of pleasure overcome him. His eyes were blurry, his breathing was heavy—

"Tamaki—I'm going to—" he breathed. But it wasn't fast enough. He came hard in Tamaki's mouth—Tamaki making a face as he did so. He swallowed it, as he watched Kyoya twitch.

"Let's go to sleep now, Kyoya," Tamaki said to a bewildered Kyoya. Kyoya turned around and looked at Tamaki. He kissed the corner of Tamaki's mouth, the heat from his breath and the slight suction at the touch, Kyoya felt so innocent in that moment.

"You had a bit on your lip." Kyoya whispered. "Yes, let's go to bed."

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

_**I was sort of tired of having nothing but sex in some chapters. So, for your information. Barely any sex. Ha. I mean, two years of secret passion, and you have sex? I thought it was cheesy too. So did Tamaki. He put a stop to it. Ha. **_

_**Kyoya likes sex. So you do fangirl! Ha, no jk. So, uh. Review my pretties! **_

_**You know you like this. **_

_**You: yes. Oh yes. I like it. Mhhm. *just smile and nod and she'll shut up.***_

_**Me: YEAYEAYEAYEAREVIEWYEAYEAYEA. **_

_**You: mkay. I'm done. **_


	10. Chapter 10

Kyoya's had fallen into a deep sleep that night, one that had made him restless and fidgety, and as he woke up, he saw what he thought was an angel. Everything was blurred—he wasn't wearing his glasses, and the light seemed to surround the other boy's head like a halo. Eyes smiling back at him, eyes the color of an ocean's kiss—shirtless and leaning over him.

"Morning, Kyoya." He whispered called. His voice was smooth and soft and so perfect. Kyoya blinked a few more times before he groped around for his glasses. Once they had found their way back up his nose, Tamaki's had disappeared, though his angel-like demeanor did not.

"Tamaki, why is it that whenever I wake up, you're in my bed?" Kyoya said, sitting up. Tamaki laughed, tinkling like bells.

"At least you're clothed this time." Tamaki chuckled and leaned against Kyoya's chest. "You were groaning in your sleep last night." Tamaki muttered, drawing circles on Kyoya's chest. "And not in the sexy way either. You sounded really sad, Kyoya."

"I must've had a nightmare." Kyoya said. "Nothing to be worried about."

"But you sounded like you were in pain." Tamaki said, as though he were trying to explain, "You sounded like you were about to cry." Tamaki looked up at Kyoya.

"I can't even remember my dream, Tamaki. It's alright now."

"Kyoya." Tamaki muttered. "You always have bad dreams. Every time I've slept over, you're groaning in your sleep—one time you actually cried." Tamaki whispered into Kyoya's chest.

Kyoya was surprised to hear this. He hadn't had a dream for a very long time—a vivid one, at least—but he hadn't had any nightmares that he could remember, either. Tamaki slept over a lot in the past two years, so by his count, Kyoya would've had several terrible nightmares.

"Is it because of me?" Tamaki asked, his eyes finding Kyoya's. Kyoya pitied Tamaki for a moment, then said,

"Don't be so narcissistic. It's probably just…"

"Just _what_ Kyoya?" Tamaki pressed, looking up closer into Kyoya's face. "Why is it that whenever I sleep over, you have terrible nightmares? I want to know if it's because of my presence! Do I cause you that much anguish, Kyoya?"

"No, no, Tamaki." Kyoya said, joking aside. "I don't believe it's because of you. I feel very at peace whenever I'm around you—"

"Then _why _Kyoya?" Tamaki asked.

"I don't know, Tamaki," Kyoya said, annoyed. "I didn't even know I was having restless nights! We're going to be late for school." Kyoya said, standing up promptly, Tamaki falling off of his chest. Kyoya stopped. What about the host club? How would things be now that their just formed secret was out?

"Kyoya," Tamaki said from the bed. Kyoya turned around. He held back a gasp. Tamaki looked absolutely amazing in that moment, looking up at Kyoya, his tousled hair covering just one eye, the sheets surrounding him like he was the main event, his posture one of complete relaxation… Kyoya wanted him so badly at this moment. "I think that the host club won't mind very much. Hikaru and Kaoru will be nosy—but of course they always are. Haruhi is really tolerant, I don't think she'll have much of a problem."

Kyoya smiled smally. He leaned in and kissed Tamaki on the nose. Tamaki blushed. Kyoya turned around. "Get dressed. We're leaving in a half an hour, and I know how much time you take to get ready." Kyoya said while walking down the stairs to retrieve his newly-cleaned school uniform, leaving Tamaki flustered and confused at what he had said to make Kyoya smile so serenely. He stroked his nose absentmindedly, the feeling of Kyoya's lips still lingering, as he got out his cellphone. No new messages. Well… it would be hard to explain this in a text message anyway…

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

_**I sincerely hope that these chapters aren't getting crappier as I write them. It is currently 2:26 in the morning, so… if this chapter blows then… **_

_**You can blow. **_

_**Hahaha just kidding. **_

_**You can tell me it blows in a review. Please. I would love to hear it. Honestly, I would. I would edit it and change it… **_

_**Whatevs. So… REVIEW. **_

_**The button is right down there. Right below these words. Come on, it's simple, just…. **_

_**CLICK. **_


	11. Chapter 11

The day seemed to just fly by right before Kyoya's eyes. He couldn't even really discern two classes from the other. Because in no time, Tamaki and Kyoya were standing outside of the Host Club's doors.

"Despite what I said this morning, Kyoya, I'm still nervous." Tamaki muttered, looking at the door.

"It's not as though we can't ever go in." Kyoya said, grabbing the handle. He opened the door and was nearly deaf. Two loud, blaring party horns were blown in his and Tamaki's ear as rice was thrown at them.

"Happy wedding for Mommy and Daddy!" Hikaru and Kaoru's voices yelled over the blaring of Hunny-senpai's horn. They were pulled away towards the table and Hikaru thrust the knife in Kyoya's hand.

"Cut the cake, we've been dying to try a slice!" Hikaru said.

"Hey, guys—what the hell is all this?" Haruhi exclaimed as she entered the host club and looked around at all the decorations. "Is that—is that a _wedding cake?_" Haruhi gasped. Tamaki was laughing and helping the bewildered Kyoya to cut the first slice.

"Yes, Haruhi, but it's not a _great _wedding cake. It's one that commoners could afford—we didn't have the time to get one custom made." Kaoru pouted. "Oh! First piece is cut! I call second!" The twins dove towards the cake. Haruhi walked up to Tamaki and Kyoya. Tamaki enjoying the cake and Kyoya still looking shell-shocked.

"Hey senpai, I just wanted to let you know that this doesn't change the way in which I see you," Haruhi said to Kyoya. "My father, on the other hand, is much keener to invite Tamaki over than previous."

Kyoya chuckled and pushed the glasses up his nose.

"What Tamaki and I do in our spare time—"

"Like each other," The twins seemed to pop out of nowhere and shout this. Kyoya's eyebrow twitched, but otherwise, he continued on as though he hadn't been interrupted.

"—will not reach the ears or eyes of our Guests. Or anyone outside us. If my father gets wind of this—he might…" Kyoya's sentence trailed off.

"Don't worry, Kyoya. I'll keep your secret."

"So will we, Kyo-chan!" Hunny said, his cheeks stuffed with wedding cake. "If you and Tama-chan like to kiss in your spare time, that's your business!"

"I'm sure they were doing a bit more than kissing, Hunny-senpai," Kaoru snickered.

"Oh, I'm sure they were too. But that would be rude to insinuate that they were having sex if they weren't!" Hunny-senpai said happily. The rest of the host club ogled at the cute little boy as that three letter word fell from his lips. Mori, on the other hand, didn't look even slightly embarrassed.

"He's seventeen years old," Mori said, his voice slow and deep. "He just doesn't talk about it to you because it strengthens his act."

Hunny giggled and took an exceedingly large amount of cake in his mouth. He grabbed Usa-chan close to him and laughed. The rest of the host club looked at Hunny strangely. The cake forgotten—even the fact that he the topic of the boy's sex life had come up was left cold because of who had brought it up.

"Uh… Do you want some cake Haruhi?" Hikaru offered, turning Haruhi's chin and putting a small fork of cake in her mouth.

"Uhh, you don't have to feed me—" Haruhi said, chewing the cake and swallowing it.

"Why have you got your hands all over my little girl!" Tamaki said passionately as he pushed Hikaru away from Haruhi. "Daddy hasn't allowed it!"

"No fair, Tamaki!" Hikaru said sourly. "You've got Kyoya, you can't have Haruhi too,"

"What are you talking about?" Tamaki asked. Kyoya sighed.

"I'm not sure he's conscious yet, of his emotions." Kyoya scribbled something down in his notebook.

"Kyoya, won't that be bad for you?" Hunny asked. "If Tamaki realizes—"

"I'm right here! Don't talk about me as though I'm not!" Tamaki huffed. Kyoya smiled and looked Tamaki in the eye.

"Once that day comes, I'll let him make the decision." Kyoya turned his face down to the notebook again, scratching down some other information. He was shocked at himself for revealing his emotions about Tamaki and Haruhi to the host club.

"What does that gain for you, though, senpai?" Haruhi asked. Kyoya was very surprised that she hadn't called out against his reasoning—that she had no interest in Tamaki whatsoever. He expected it, and when it didn't happen he felt a little surge of resentment flow in the direction of Haruhi.

"Absolutely nothing." Kyoya said turning his back on Haruhi. "I like to see Tamaki happy. It's just—"

Tamaki jumped on Kyoya and laughed.

"Stop being so serious, Kyoya!" He chuckled. "It's our wedding reception!" Kyoya smiled.

"Sure, Tamaki. Get me some more cake, then."

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

_**I'm sorry about the quality of this chapter. It was written in the wee early morning hours because I have nothing better to do with my life ever. **_

_**I threw a little Tamaki/Haruhi conflict in there because he doesn't know how he feels about Haruhi in the actual series—I'm not just going to have that disappear because I want it to. **_

_**Although the way I portrayed it sorta sucks. **_

_**A lot. **_

_**FAIL.**_

_**REVIEW FOR FAILOCITY. **_


	12. Chapter 12

Another sleepover. Kyoya was wondering what his grandmother was saying to all these sleepovers at the Ootari house. Tamaki had just gotten out of the shower and he was toweling off his head—a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Kyoya?" He said softly, as though he had something he wanted to talk about. Kyoya was too busy looking at Tamaki's glistening body and messed up hair to try and figure out what it could be.

"Yes, Tamaki?" Kyoya said, turning away and scribbling some more things back down in his book.

"What did you mean today?" He muttered, walking and sitting down next to Kyoya. "Today in the host club?"

"I'm sure you've already figured it out, Tamaki." Kyoya said turning his face away from Tamaki and busying himself with getting his nightclothes.

"Is that why you won't say you love me?" Tamaki muttered. Kyoya was petrified. He hadn't thought about that. "Is it because you think that I love Haruhi, and you don't want to get hurt?"

"No, Tamaki." Kyoya said, standing up and taking his nightclothes and notebook with him.

"Kyoya, don't leave." Tamaki groaned. "I want to talk about this!"

"I don't." Kyoya said smoothly. Honestly, he had to think this one through himself. He hadn't thought about that—that Haruhi was the reason he didn't want to tell Tamaki that he loved him. He was sure that it was just confusion about Tamaki, but now when he stepped back and looked at it…

Kyoya turned on the water and waited for it to warm up, stripping off his clothes. His mind was plagued with Tamaki, just swamped with the thought of him. He screamed, frustrated, as he threw his shampoo across bathroom. It popped open and squirted all over the bathroom wall and on the floor.

He slumped down as the shower created a steam behind him. He held back sobs, he held back his tears. He shouldn't feel like this—he had never felt like this before in his life. Jealousy surging through his veins, confusion taking over his usually well-organized mind. Tamaki just rampaged his mind as he felt the dam that held his emotions in place weaken—holes and cracks appeared in it, causing his emotions to squirt through.

The first tear fell from his cheek.

"DAMMIT!" He shouted throwing his clothing blindly. "Dammit, dammit, dammit…." He moaned. He had no idea what to do with emotions like this—he had no idea what to do with this strong emotion. He took a big breath and let it out slowly, attempting to control himself. He took his glasses off and placed them with care on the sink's edge. He stepped in the shower and leaned against the side. He couldn't do this—he needed to calm down. Tamaki Suou! That damn Tamaki Suou! Whenever he thought of Tamaki on his own time, he was devastatingly confused and almost angry to tears—but whenever he was with Tamaki, he was calm and collected and even genuinely happy.

"Dammit," Kyoya whispered as he hit his head against the shower's side. "Dammit, Tamaki,"

~*~

Kyoya came back in the room, his pajama bottoms on. He looked at Tamaki and he felt a calm just wash over him. Tamaki was looking at the television, a blank expression on his face. He was flipping through the channels mindlessly.

"What's wrong, Tamaki?" Kyoya asked.

"You don't want to talk about it." Tamaki muttered, changing the channel again. "I always want to talk about things, but you never want to talk about anything." He pouted.

"Tamaki, I told you that—"

"—I confuse you, I know." Tamaki said, frowning at Kyoya, leaving it on some cartoon. "But Kyoya, I'm trying to see _why _I confuse you!"

"You might be right." Kyoya said, leaning against the couch. "I think I'm afraid that you'll leave me for Haruhi, and I won't be able to accept that." Kyoya said as evenly as possible.

Tamaki looked at Kyoya for long moments and grabbed his wrist and pulled him up.

"Come on, Kyoya!" He said, grabbing his nightshirt and Kyoya's. "I have something to show you." Kyoya was completely bewildered as Tamaki pulled him by the wrist through the house and smiled and laughed. Then they reached what he was getting to, at last. It was the Grand Piano that they owned.

Tamaki pulled Kyoya over to the piano and sat down—Kyoya standing next to him. Tamaki put his fingers to the piano and started playing a melody. It was sweet… soft… though some parts it had a harsh tone, a demanding note or two. His fingers skated up and down the Piano—and like moths to a light; Kyoya's brothers had appeared, along with his mother. They all sat and listened at Tamaki played the piano with amazing expertise, Kyoya's eyes welling with tears for the sheer beauty of the music and the emotions mixing with the pianist.

The song ended with a fluttering sort of disappearance into a low, sad note. Kyoya's brothers smiled at Tamaki shortly, in a business-like way. They left the room, Kyoya's mother following without so much as a glance to Kyoya or Tamaki, but with a soft smile on her face.

"Kyoya," Tamaki said, looking up at Kyoya's face happily. "I wrote that one." Kyoya was taken aback for a moment. He had no idea that Tamaki wrote music as well as played it. "about you." Kyoya didn't know what to say to these words. He was literally lost for words. Tamaki smiled sweetly up at Kyoya.

Tamaki took Kyoya's hand again and led Kyoya back to his room. "I know how much you like it when I play the piano, Kyoya. So, I decided to write you a piece. I finished it about a month ago, perfected it about a week later." Tamaki looked in Kyoya's eyes, a smile overtaking them. "It was for _you _Kyoya. I haven't written one about Haruhi, nor have I ever wanted to."

Kyoya finally ducked in to kiss Tamaki on his lips, once they were back in his room. Tamaki wrapped his arms around Kyoya's neck and deepened the kiss. Kyoya had never known his mind to be at such peace before, never had he ever felt this overwhelming calm. His mind seemed to have shifted and told him that Tamaki _does _truly love him.

"Tamaki," Kyoya muttered as he backed out of the kiss. "Tamaki, I love you." He said in the heat of the moment. Tamaki tackled Kyoya to the ground and kissed all over his face happily.

"Kyoya, I knew you would!" Tamaki shouted happily. He hugged him around the chest as the pair just laid down there on the floor—the cartoon playing in the background. "I knew you would," Tamaki whispered into his chest.

"Then why do you sound so relieved?" Kyoya chuckled. Tamaki looked up at him with tears in his eyes and Kyoya's expression changed. "Tamaki."

"I can't tell you just how long I've been waiting for you to say that." Tamaki smiled sadly. "Mon Ami!" He said happily, kissing Kyoya all over his face. Kyoya chucked and felt assured. He was still confused as far as Tamaki went, but he was no longer confused as to how he felt about Tamaki Suou. As far as Haruhi went, he would wait and find out. But it didn't mean he had to put off all this time he could be spending with Tamaki happily.

Kyoya kissed Tamaki slowly on his jubilant mouth, feeling every crevice of his lips, every soft part… And his heart was content.

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

_**I know, I know...I'm terrible with endings. Grr. I'm thinking about doing a sequel that had to do with Kyoya's nightmares. **_

_***hint: they had nothing to do with Tamaki* **_

_**But I'm not sure. I was going to try and fit it into this FF, but… I felt like it would drag on too long.  
**__**  
Which it probably would.**_

_**All things must come to an end, my lovlies, I'm done. Except maybe the sequel. And check my profile to see when I come out with my Hikaru Kaoru FF. **_

_**So REVIEW! **_

_**HOORAY!!  
You: I totally will review and check out your profile, brokendream713!**_

_**Me: *sigh* that's such and emo name. **_

_**You: I know. creepy emo kid. **_

_**Me: Just review. **_

_**You: OKAY!**_

_**CLICK BELOW TO INPUT HAPPINESS. **_


End file.
